A Night to Remember
by twilight1001
Summary: Mitchie Torres is the daughter of a pretcher and a school teacher. What happens when the school's most popular guy, Shane Grey, starts to talk to her? Kind of like A Walk to Remember. : Please read!


**Random I know....stick with me here! Please!! **

Mitchie's POV

Great, first day of school. I was just starting my sophomore year at my school. That ment that I would get to go to the second floor of our school with all of the juniors and seniors. The freshmen were on the bottom floor of our school all by themselves.

I woke up that morning feeling like crap. I was not the most popular person in the world at our school. I threw on my outfit of one of my long skirts, a purple shirt, and the sweater I had worn for every day for the past year.

I am sure that people made fun of me but I did not care. When I got downstairs mom was in the kitchen cooking me breakfast. She looked up at me when she saw me sit at the table. "Good morning honey! Are you ready for your first day of school?" she asked.

I only nodded. She sat my breakfast in front of me that consisted of bacon, eggs, and toast. I got up and got myself a cup of orange juice. "I got you something for your new day of school." My mom said and got up from the table.

She walked over to the closet in the hall and took out a box carefully wrapped. She handed to me with a smile. This present was very rare. Our family was not very well off money wise. Living off of my mom's nursing salary and my fathers school teacher salary.

"Mom what's this? It's not my birthday and way off Christmas." I asked her. She just shook her head and smiled. I carefully opened it taking my time. I was savoring this moment. I did not get lots of these. Inside the box was a light pink sweater.

I jumped up and gave my mom a hug. "Mom I love it! Thank you so much!" I almost yelled. "I see you gave her the present." My dad said coming in to the kitchen in his suit and tie. "Yes daddy thank you so much!" I said running over to give him a hug.

"Your welcome honey." He answered. He sat down at the table and we all said our prayer. After breakfast my dad stood up and grabbed his bag. "Well I had better get off to work. Honey be careful today. It is you first day with all of the other kids. Have fun."

He said and gave my mom and I a kiss on the cheek. After I was done eating I grabbed my bag. "Bye mom have a good day." I said and gave her a kiss. At the bus stop I saw my neighbor, Shane Grey, the most popular guy in the 11th grade.

He looked at me and smiled. His eyes were a dark brown. You could get lost in them very easily. I smiled and looked away. When the bus came I was the first to get on. On the bus I sat by myself. That's how it was most of my day anyway.

No one really liked me but you know what? I don't care. I kind of like the peace and quiet. When we got to school I got to homeroom before everyone else. My new homeroom teacher was an elderly lady with grey hair and the sweetest smile.

"Why hello dear. " she said and smiled. "Hello. Do you need help with anything?" I asked her. She was fumbling through some papers on her desk. "No thanks dear." She said still fumbling through her papers. About 10 minutes later the rest of the students came in.

There was a mix of sophomores, juniors, and seniors. Mitchie's breath caught when she saw Shane walk in. He sat in the seat across the room from her. They starred into eachothers eyes before one of his friends got his attention. He quickly looked away.

Mitchie could not believe she was falling for a guy like Shane Grey. When the class started she kept her eyes trained on the teacher. At the end of class Mitchie saw Shane and all of his friends looking at her and laughing. Mitchie looked at Shane with sad eyes.

He looked back at her with a look that looked like a look of apology put she could not tell. "Hey Mitchie! I see that your mommy got you a new sweater! Are you going to wear that one for the rest of the year?" one of Shane's friends yelled.

Mitchie looked down at her feet and went out of the class room. It turns out that she had 4 more classes with Shane. Her favorite was the English class. Shane was in there all by himself without his friends. Mitchie almost thought that this class was perfect but, nothing can be perfect.

In walked Sadie Trump, Shane's current girlfriend, and sat beside him. She leaned over and gave Shane a kiss on the lips. Mitchie looked away and started to doodle in her notebook. "Alright class my name is Mr. Tripp but call me Mr. T." their new English teacher said when he walked in.

"Now to get us started I am going to assign partners for a project we are going to do on a famous poet." Everyone looked around at their friends and girlfriends grabbed boyfriends arms. "But, you don't get to pick them." Mr. T said with a smile. Everyone groaned.

"Now lets get started. Heather and Matt, Nicole and Tracy." He went on for a while. Not until there were a few kids left Mitchie saw that her, Shane, and two other girls were left. The girls were both shooting daggers at eachother to who they would get.

I just laid my head down and waited for my name to be called. "Mitchie and Shane." He said. I lifted my head when I heard my name and saw the girls glaring at me. Shane looked at me and smiled.

We moved our desk close to eachother and we worked on picking our poet. "Well, looks like we need a computer to do this. Do you want to come over later tonight and we can look on mine?" he asked.

I slightly nodded and he smiled. The bell rang then. He got up and left without another word. I sat in my seat for another minute trying to think throught what just happened. I was going to the house of the most popular guy in my school.

Next step: Getting my parents to let me go.

**Hey guys I know this is kind of random but I just watched this movie and it inspired me. Its not the same but it is close. Do you guys think that I should do one on Starstruck too???? Please review!!! Loads of love~hailey~**


End file.
